New and Improved! Powerpuff Girls Z!
by Usagi Mitsubachi
Summary: Full summary inside. Read the summary inside or on my profile and take a chance at reading this story. Review pwease! This is my own custom made adventure that you guys can join in, after I get started. Please read. .


**Him has crawled back into his abandoned museum, tracking down a way to defeat the Powerpuff Girls Z. All hope is lost for monsters, until Mojo Jojo decides he wants to wreak havok on Tokyo City. Unexpectedly, when the Powerpuff Girls Z come to the scene, they and every single monster's aura gets drawn out and nearly kills them until Powerpuff Girls Z leave the scene. This gives Him an idea. But what Him doesn't know, is that he will be creating stronger monsters, at the price of creating another set of Powerpuff Girls...**

* * *

Episode One: Oh no! Miyako-chan and the Humble Bumble!

"Papa…I mean, Professor, why haven't we found out the solution to this formula? It's been a week and a half…" Ken droned, sounding disappointed.

The Professor looked down at Ken and answered, in a serious tone, "I don't know, but I have an ominous feeling that we are close to the answer…"

Peach jumped onto the table and sniffed around. Then looked up at Ken and barked, "Ken, don't worry da wan! The Professor says we're close, so we must be close wan."

Ken nodded in approval and then sat in a chair. Ken glanced at the clock, and realized that the girls were just getting out of school. Turning towards the door, he heard loud footsteps that sounded like running.

_BAM!_ The door knocked over to reveal Momoko Akazutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, and Kaoru Matsubara tumbling into the lab. Momoko, jumped up first, and asked, "Did you guys find out the problem!"

"We want to know now!" Kaoru replied heatedly. Miyako bowed respectively, "Please tell us…"

"Sorry…" Professor started gloomily, "No luck finding out why your powers become ineffective when you battle an enemy with a black aura…"

"But," Ken said, reassuringly, "at least the monsters can't attack knowing that their powers will turn on them."

"I don't care! I want to be a super heroine!" Momoko whined.

"Professor-san, Ken-san, we almost died out there…What if someone attacks again? Then we have a huge problem!" Miyako stated, unknowing that she had answered her own question.

Kaoru sighed and then asked, "Professor, is there any way that we can help?"

"Actually, if you could go to the park and pick us up something to eat…Hehe…" The Professor stated, obviously piercing the serious atmosphere.

Kaoru slapped herself in the face, while Momoko replied, "Yes, don't worry! We will return with food from the park!"

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru charged for the door, until Peach stopped them by saying, "Will there be food still in the bag this time wan?"

"Yes…" Momoko sighed. Then, they all charged out and towards the park.

Somewhere else, Mojo Jojo was in his abandoned home, as he jotted notes down on paper. The notes were observations and ideas about the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Darn it mojo!" Mojo yelled as he threw the piece of paper at his wall. Mojo stood up and moved to another part of the home, near where his Mojo Robo was located.

Mojo stared out the window, looking worried. "Darn it, darn it! I would tear apart Tokyo City, if it weren't for those Bakabaka Girls Z! I need to know what was with that weird reaction that occurred when I fought those retched girls mojo!"

Mojo stared at his Mojo Robo and recalled what had happened when he fought the Powerpuff Girls Z…

_Mojo was destroying some buildings with his Mojo Robo, confident that he would succeed in taking over the world, with his culture. Mojo looked around and saw no sign that the Powerpuff Girls Z were near._

_Tearing up one building, which made oil drop from the bottom. Mojo smiled, and said to himself, "Haha! With enough oil, I can power up my super machine that will cause complete annihilation! Mojo!"_

_Suddenly, a loud voice yelled, "Strawberry spin!"_

_A red yo-yo collided with the Mojo Robo, causing it to fall unbalanced and land on the ground. Mojo looked around, and saw Blossom (Momoko's alter-ego) standing victoriously, along with Buttercup (Kaoru's alter-ego) and Bubbles (Miyako's alter-ego)._

_Mojo shrank back in fear and responded, "Oh no! It's the Bakabaka Girls!"_

"_Fighting love science legend: Powerpuff Girls Z!" They all called out, striking their respective poses._

_Suddenly, Mojo's black aura appeared as did the Powerpuff Girls Z's white aura. Without a moment to spare, the lights hurdled towards each other at increasing speed. Once the auras collided, Mojo, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup began to cry out in pain._

_The radius of the blasted aura latched onto other monsters nearby, including: the Amoeba Boys, the members of the Gangreen Gang, Himeko Shirogane (Princess), and Fuzzy Lumpkins._

_Reverting back to normal Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru collapsed onto the ground still being drained. Mojo began to feel weak and was reverting back, until the wave of pain disappeared. Mojo looked around, and could not see the Powerpuff Girls Z._

_Mojo retreated back to his base, and the Amoeba Boys, Gangreen Gang, and Fuzzy Lumpkins hid away. Princess had reverted back to Himeko and passed out._

Mojo glared at his note that was thrown away. Then, he threw a tantrum and cried out, "Gah! Those Bakabaka Girls will pay mojo!"

Meanwhile, Him was sitting on his coffin, in his smashed museum. Him smiled as he peered into his black particles and smiled as he saw Mojo, talking to himself as he recalled what had happened.

"Haha, the Powerpuff Girls Z are rendered powerless when they come across black auras? How fascinating! I think I will pay them a visit…And see what happens when I experiment…" Him laughed.

Him turned to a window and released his black particles and said, "Hm, my dear black particles. I need you to…Run me an errand that will ultimately destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

The black particles formed an ear, and Him explained in a whisper his plan. The black particles spelt out the word no, and awaited Him's response.

"WHAT!?! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!?" Him yelled. The black particles began to buzz about, saying something that intrigued him.

"Really? What a brilliant idea…Go forth, and hit them one by one…Starting with sweet Bubbles…" Him laughed, as he dismissed the black particles.

Back with the girls, Momoko was at the vender, arguing.

"What do you mean someone bought up your inventory!?" Momoko whined. The vendor shrugged and simply replied, "I mean someone came in, ordered everything, and paid for it. Now get lost, little girl."

Momoko walked away crossly and joined Kaoru and Miyako. Kaoru slapped herself in the face and asked, "Don't tell me they're out or something!"

"They're out…" Momoko pouted. Kaoru glared angrily at Momoko and scolded, "You know that if we didn't and get you those candies and ice cream, we would've been here earlier…"

"Hey, are you blaming me!?" Momoko wondered, frustrated. Kaoru looked at her annoyed and responded, "Uh…Yeah, I am blaming you because it is YOUR fault!"

"Stop fighting, guys. We can all go somewhere else and buy some more…" Miyako suggested calmly. Kaoru and Momoko and sternly yelled, "No!"

Miyako stepped away and then stated, "I'm going to sit over there, on that bench…I'll be waiting for you guys."

Miyako walked to the bench and sat down, having a good view of Momoko and Kaoru arguing. Miyako sighed and looked around at the nature around her.

"Everything is so beautiful here…Too bad Momoko-san and Kaoru-san are arguing…" Miyako sighed. Suddenly, Miyako clenched her stomach and watched as her white aura attempted to escape. Miyako cried out, "Momoko-san, Kaoru-san, help!"

Momoko and Kaoru stopped fighting as they ran to aid Miyako. Before they could reach a yard close to her, they both collapsed and gave a cry of pain.

"Damn it! Miyako, hang in there!" Kaoru yelled in pain. Momoko tried to push herself from the ground, but wasn't able to.

The storekeeper and some people fled the scene in terror. Momoko tried to grab for her belt, but was unable to as well. Finally the black particles emerged and seemed as if they were attempting to drive themselves into Miyako, but it failed. Instead, Miyako's white light that was out of her body and a portion Him's black particles combine and created a grey light, which fired away.

Miyako passed out and Momoko and Kaoru regained their strength. They both rushed to Miyako's aid and carried her to the lab.

On the other side of Tokyo City, a girl named Ami Telatsu walked angrily across the street. She hadn't repair a thing all day, and was frustrated. Ami walked up to a mirror and observed herself.

Ami was wearing an extremely fashionable, purple top which was decorated with ribbons and unique designs. Ami had on a pair of light purple school uniform-like skirt, and a pair of brand named boots. She was also wearing a pair of working gloves, which did not match the outfit. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a bun, and was colored blonde. Her eyes were a vivid blue.

Ami looked around and continued walking. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrench, then inspected it. She rolled her eyes and then yelled, "Doesn't anyone have anything worth fixing!?"

"Uh…Can you fix my Honey Making machine?" A woman asked as she stepped out of her store, she seemed to be laughing.

"Of course, Loki-sama. Anything for your store, and the bees that produce your products…" Ami smiled. Loki escorted Ami into her store and showed her the machine. The machine was a unique piece of work, with some old-fashioned mechanics. It was operated manually by person.

Ami took a closer look at the machine, pulling out her wrench and tapping the inside. Ami smiled and stated coyly, "Ha, don't worry, Loki-sama, you just have a loose screw that needs tightening. I'll fix it right away."

"Oh, thank you, Ami. Wait here, and I'll go fetch you a nice container of honey, and some pocky." Loki smiled. Ami leaped back and cheered, "You're the best, Loki-sama!"

"Oh, well no need to be formal, Ami. I'll be right back…" Loki announce, walking out the room. Ami tightened the screw without using any effort and waited. And waited…Waiting…

After a couple of minutes, Ami stood up and announced, "I'm going outside for a bit…"

Ami stepped outside and looked at the bees making honey. Ami gave a huge smile and said aloud, "Wow, bees are so cute!"

"Huh?" Ami wondered, looking at the sky which had turned dark, "What's that?"

A grey light hurdled its way towards a tree. Ami hesitated, but ran after the grey light. Observing the angle of the light, Ami noticed that it was heading to a defenseless bee, trying to get away, but was stuck.

"Oh no! Hang in there, little guy!" Ami yelled as she climbed the tree. She cupped the bee into her hands, but did not jump down in time.

"AH!" Ami screamed as she was wrapped in the grey light. While being covered, she could hear buzzing, laughter, and growling. Suddenly, she was released from the light, after yelling, "Chaotic Bumble!"

"Wow…That was beyond weird…" Ami looked around and headed inside, with the bee still cupped in her hands. Ami was surprised.

For one, Loki was asleep on her counter, which somewhat angered Ami. Two, her reflection was unbelievable.

She was wearing the PPGZ uniform, which appealed to Ami as fashionable, but creepy. Her outfit was purple, but was different than what she saw on TV.

Her shoes were boots, plain. And on her back, there were wings that resembled what bees flew with. She had a pistol in her hand, a machine gun tucked between her waist and belt, and a bazooka on her back. Unbelievable…

"Ah…Uh…" Ami stuttered, dropping the pistol onto the ground. Ami picked up the pistol and dashed out the back, "I can't let Loki-sama see me like this! Man, I need to think and fast. What do I do!?"

Ami's bee-like wings buzzed as she took off into the air, landing on a nearby building, and leaping the rest of the way.

Back with the girls at the lab, Miyako was placed on the couch in the lab. Kaoru and Momoko sat next to her, looking as if they could no longer be patient. The Professor approached them.

"There seems to be something wrong with her scan…Which is bad…" The Professor said grimly. Kaoru looked at the Professor with a saddened look on her face, "I-is there any way to wake her up at least?"

"We've tried…" Ken said, walking in, "But it seems as if she's been placed to sleep by an unknown influence."

"Miyako-san will awake soon da wan. She has too…" Peach barked hopefully. Momoko stared at Miyako with sadness in her eyes. Suddenly, Miyako gave off a twitch.

"Miyako!" Momoko cried out. Miyako slowly awoken, sitting up slowly. She had no expression in her eyes. Blinking twice she turned to Momoko, who was leaning close to her.

_Pow! _Miyako knocked Momoko off the couch and yelled, "Get away from me, Momoko!"

"Ah, sorry!" Momoko recovered. Kaoru looked at Miyako and nodded, "Thank goodness you're awake! We were worried sick about you!"

Miyako threw her head to her side and growled, "I'm not in the mood, Kaoru!"

"Wait…" Ken interrupted, "Miyako, what happened to your usual honorifics?"

Everyone stared at Miyako, who just replied, "I don't see you using honorifics!"

Miyako loosened her glare and then calmly apologized, "I'm sorry…I don't know why, but I have a sudden sense to angry. I guess I need more rest, so I guess I'll head home…"

"Sure, do you want us to come with? Just in case?" Kaoru smiled. Miyako shook her head and said nicely, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ken asked. Peach joined in, by saying, "Miyako, Kaoru and Momoko can go with you da wan."

Miyako stood up, and gained a woozy-like expression, "I'll…Be…Just…Fine…"

"You don't sound like it…" Momoko pointed out. Miyako sat back down and replied, "I…I…I…" and then collapsed onto the floor. Momoko grab Miyako and cried out, "Miyako!"

Miyako stayed limp. Kaoru turned to the Professor and asked, "What should we do? What's going to happen to Miyako?"

"I'm not sure, Kaoru." The Professor replied, "I think Miyako should stay here…Just for tonight. Can you guys explain that to her grandma?"

"Mhm, leave that to us!" Momoko smiled, placing Miyako on the couch. Kaoru and Momoko walked out, leaving the Professor and Ken to talk.

"Ken…What I'm about to tell you…Stays between us…" The Professor stated. Ken's serious expression toned as he responded, "Yes, Papa…Professor…"

"Miyako's scan revealed something that may very well change how monsters evolve…" The Professor started off. Ken tilted his head in confusion and asked, "I-I don't get it…"

The Professor showed Ken and Peach a diagram of Miyako and explained, "Miyako has pure black particles in her aura…And also in her system. There is only a faint piece of white light, which is slowly diminishing…"

"What!?" Ken yelled. Peach began to whine as he yelped, "But! What will happen to Miyako-san! And what does this mean for Powerpuff Girls Z da wan!"

"For Miyako…It means she's transforming into a monster…" The Professor stated sadly. Ken and Peach recoiled, not saying any words. The lab got quiet.

"I will prepare the new ray…" The Professor stated, breaking the silence.

Back over at the other side of Tokyo City, Chaotic Bumble (Ami) jumped the buildings at increasing speeds. Looking around, Bumble noticed that she had no need to run and that she had to sit down and think this one over.

"Hm, that was beyond weird. I need some help…Isn't there a lab or something that the PPGZ always hide out? I can ask them to help me. I mean, I can't stay like this!" Bumble argued to herself.

Bumble buzzed around town, finally speaking aloud, "Darn it! Maybe I should've paid more attention to the news…Mom would laugh at me if she found out I actually wanted to see the news…"

"I wonder if I'll ever return home…" Bumble wondered aloud. Bumble thought for a moment. Picturing her family in her head.

Aitsu Telatsu was Ami's father. Aitsu was a mechanic at his shop called, "Repair All Bee" and he was a huge fan of bees. He wore mechanic overalls and always had smudges on his face from work. Aitsu had taught Ami everything she knew about mechanics and bees.

Lala was Ami's mom, who was an ordinary housewife to the eyes of the public. But in actuality, Lala was a fashion designer under the code name "Mitsubachi" (Japanese for bee). Mitsubachi is ranked three in the fashion industry, and has taught Ami to observe fashion and display it with pride.

Minako was younger Ami's sister, who Ami loves with all her heart. But, in turn, Minako hates Ami, though she doesn't know why. Minako is exactly like Ami, but smaller and less skilled. She even wears the same outfit.

Bumble shook her head and decided, "I need to change to see my family. I need information!"

"But where to start looking…" Bumble murmured to herself, obviously lost. Bumble looked over a building and saw the Mayor's building. Bumble stared at first, but then said, "The Mayor is always with the Powerpuff Girls Z and must know where that lab is…Maybe I can ask him…"

Bumble began to fly to the Mayor's building, at a steady pace.

At the lab, Miyako shot up, clenching her chest tightly. Miyako looked around and then rolled over off the couch. Struggling to get up, Miyako said to herself, "Dammit! I don't know what's happening…But I can't let Momoko-san…Or…Kaoru…San…To get hurt by me…"

"Miyako-chan da wan?" Peach yawned as he noticed Miyako was awake. Miyako glanced over at Peach and then pet him softly.

"M-Miyako…I sense a black aura coming from you…Wan…" Peach whimpered. Miyako began to tear at that, but continued on, "Don't worry, Peach-san, I will get away and not hurt anyone…If something does happen…Tell Momoko-san and Kaoru-san…To subdue me…"

Peach whimpered and said nothing else. After a while of silence, tears began to stream down Peach's cheeks as he nodded in approval and then turned his back on Miyako. Miyako grabbed her compact and whisper, "Rolling Bubbles…"

After transforming, Bubbles flew out the window at a high speed, leaving the lab and heading for the forest. Bubbles landed on a rock perched near a campsite. Looking around and verifying that no one was there, Bubbles laid in a hammock rocking back and forth in pain.

Bubbles thought for a moment, her vision turning cloudy. Suddenly, music hit her ear. The music's beat was extremely familiar.

"Hey! What are you doing on my property de mon da?" Fuzzy Lumpkins growled, making a fist with his hands. Bubbles glared at him and replied, "Fuzzy-san, get lost!"

"You're the one on my property de mon da!" Fuzzy argued, becoming more beastly. Bubbles rolled off the hammock and stood up in a limp-like fashion, returning Fuzzy's glare.

"I warned you! Now you're going to feel my wrath!" Bubbles mumbled angrily. Fuzzy stepped back in fear, when instead of white light, black light resonated from her body. Her black aura blasted out as much as Him's could.

Fuzzy fell onto the ground and then began to plead, "You can keep this property! I don't need it!"

Bubbles gripped her hair and then said, in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry, everyone…"

Letting go of her hair, she pull out her bubble wand and yelled, "Bubble…Suffocation!"

Bubbles' wand released a huge bubble which was tinted a dark blue with a mixture of red. The bubble wrapped around Fuzzy, causing him to lose air. Bubbles approached Fuzzy and smiled, "Now who's property is this desu wa?"

Fuzzy seemed to be choking, as he made an attempt that sounded like, "T-The pro-perty is Bub-bles…"

"Good. I guess we're on the same page…Now get lost!" Bubbles grinned popping the bubble, which signaled Fuzzy to run. Bubbles winked at her reflection and said, "The only way to protect my friends forever…Is to eliminate them."

Bubbles took off into the air and tore through some buildings. Flying up and holding Kuriko Akazutsumi, Momoko's little sister, and Shou Matsubara, Kaoru's little brother.

Bubbles placed both of them into a pitch blue bubble and laughed. Both of them screamed in the air loudly, catching the attention of Momoko and Kaoru who were at the park, near the bench where the weird force had grabbed Miyako.

"Kuriko!" Momoko cried out. Kaoru gave the same reaction but cried out, "Shou!"

Right after, their compacts began to resonate, prompting them to open Momoko's compact and talking to the Professor. Momoko began to whine, "I heard Kuriko! What's happening!?"

"Shou! Shou, too!" Kaoru panicked. The Professor's expression remained sad as he stated, "Your siblings and Tokyo City needs you…Go quickly…"

Though Momoko and Kaoru did not like the sound of that, they transformed yelling,

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

Afterward, they flew into the town yelling and posing, "Love—" though they were interrupted by the sight of Bubbles.

"Miya—I mean, Bubbles…What are you doing…?" Blossom cried out. Buttercup dropped her guard by loosening her grip on her mallet.

Bubbles turned to them and smiled, "I knew these two would bring you out…I am going to end any future suffering…By eliminating you two. Don't resist, or it'll be even harder…"

"Bubbles…" Buttercup whispered. Bubbles flinched at Buttercup's whisper and responded, "It's the only way…That'll save you guys…"

"No," Blossom stated, "you're not going to attack us and we're not going to attack you. You're going to come to the lab and return to our wonderful Bubbles…"

Bubbles grinned evilly and stated, "Don't push your luck, I only want what is best for you!"

Swiftly, Blossom opened her compact to see the Professor and Peach. Peach looked at Blossom with sadness in his eyes as he shrank back and cried, "Bubbles told me to tell you that you guys need to…subdue her before she gets you…"

Blossom looked at Bubbles and began to cry. Closing the compact, Blossom put her hands in the front of her in a posy way and said, "Bubbles, surrender…Because I'm not fighting you…"

"Bubbles…Open your eyes and look at us…Remember the feeling of the white light…" Buttercup pleaded. Bubbles closed her eyes and then opened them with a devious smile, "You guys not fighting is that much easier for me…"

Kuriko and Shou landed in their respected homes, as Bubbles readied her bubble wand.

Over at the Mayor's office, Bumble crashed landed inside, tumbling over onto the Mayor's desk. Bumble cried out, "Whoops!"

"What the? Miss Bellum, who is this?" The Mayor wondered. Miss Bellum stumbled back and replied, "That looks like a Powerpuff Girl…But…It's not anyone we know…"

"Then do we notify the Professor? This could be a monster, yet we are remaining surprisingly calm…" The Mayor pointed out. Bumble leaped up and yelled, "I am no monster! I need to know where the lab is! I was hit by a weird light and now I'm like a replica of the famous Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Huh, a restless fan?" The Mayor laughed. Bumble glared and growled, "No! I am not a fan! I really am in a serious predicament, now help me!"

Miss Bellum was focused on the screen which had Professor Utonium on it, then she turned to the Mayor and said in a panicky tone, "Mayor-san, the Professor requests that we put this girl on…"

Bumble seized this opportunity without hesitation and told Professor her day today. Professor nodded and then seriously said, "Bumble…Will you please help the Powerpuff Girls Z? One of their comrades is not feeling well…And we think that…We may…"

"I understand…But you better change me back!" Bumble flew out the window quickly and dashed to the middle of town, where the Powerpuff Girls Z were fighting.

Bubbles was pounding Buttercup with bubbles, which were oddly colored. Blossom was stammering a plan to herself, but wasn't making sense. Bumble needed to take action, she pulled out her pistol and called out, "Honey Shot!"

Out of the pistol, a bullet made of honey blasted towards Bubbles. Bubbles, sensing a threat, dodged it just in time. The bullet landed and splattered on a building over past them.

Bubbles poured her focus onto Bumble, who had turned red. _Crap! _Bumble thought, _I don't know what to do next! And the blue one is staring at me! _

"Uh…I am…Bumble…" Bumble stuttered. _Damn! Now the red and green one are staring at me!_

Blossom flew in front of Bumble and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Bumble, and I was hit by a grey light…So I need to save your comrade and this Professor dude will turn me back to normal…" Bumble responded. Blossom's eyes opened wide as she realized, "You were created from the light of Miyako-chan and Him!"

Bumble shrank back, but said, "Sure…Now, from what I actually bothered to watch on television, you guys are all friends and this evil dude named Him decided he was going to attack you guys and got Bubbles turned into a black aura monster and me into a super heroine. So…Stand back…I think I can try to handle this."

"You!" Buttercup yelled, "You just got your powers! We've been using our power—"

"No, Buttercup…" Blossom interrupted, "I think only Bumble can do this…Unless you want to hurt Bubbles…"

Buttercup was going to say something, but reluctantly stepped to the side and urged her to go on. Bumble flew towards Bubbles and stated, "You know, there are other ways of solving a problem…"

"No…" Bubbles smiled, "I can only save them by eliminating them…"

Bumble started to feel fear creep up her spine, but continued, "Then you'll have to get through me, first!"

Bubbles took no moment to think, and charged right for Bumble, with her bubble wand out and ready to attack. Bumble dodged Bubbles' attempted physical attack and tried to counter by kicking her, which failed.

"Ah! Honey Shot!" Bumble shouted, firing another honey bullet at Bubbles, who dodged easily. Bumble threw her pistol, which hit Bubbles straight on the face, and pulled out her machine gun.

Bumble concentrated on the hurt Bubbles and yelled, "Stinging Barrage!"

Bumbles machine fired rapidly, firing more pointed bullets. The bullets missed the first second, but caught up to Bubbles and lasted two more seconds. Bubbles fell hard onto the building.

Bumble felt the rush of battle and dashed towards Bubbles, grabbing her pistol on the way over. Holding onto the trigger, she placed the edge of the pistol onto the side of Bubbles' head and threatened, "Don't move, or I'll shoot. Hear me out, Bubbles…"

"Why…Should I?" Bubbles growled. Bumble dropped the pistol from Bubbles' head and said, "Well, because this isn't the way to go."

"Oh, Bumble!" Bubbles' cried. Bumble shrugged and responded, "No need to cry, Bubbles. Your friends are here for you."

Bumble turned to face Buttercup and Blossom and signaled it was safe, but while Bumble's back was turned, Bubbles stopped faking her tears and disarmed Bumble. Gripping Bumble's pistol, Bubbles held the pistol to Bumble's head.

"You thought I would listen to you…? How stupid. Now I have to destroy you too…" Bubbles grinned. Bumble made her fear go back down her back and decided to talk her way out of this, "Bubbles, you don't seem like the kind of person who would do this…To your friends and allies…"

"Shut up! You don't know me, or my friends!" Bubbles growled, firing the pistol. The pistol didn't fire a bullet, so Bubbles swiftly pelted Bumble with the pistol.

Bumble collapsed onto the ground, but was not unconscious. Bumble began to whimper as she whispered, "I love you daddy, mommy, sissy! I love you guys and thank that light for giving me an experience…And, I thank my sensei for teaching me to make friends!"

Bubbles stopped, dead in her tracks. Bubbles began to shake as she whined, "I…Can't…Think about…This desu wa!"

As if on cue, Blossom and Buttercup flew over to a safe distance. Buttercup started off, "Bubbles, we need to work together to save each other, no get rid of each other! Sure, we're going to go through a lot of controversy and such, but don't worry as long as we're together!"

"Bubbles," Blossom began, "we need you…We are not a team without you with us. Fight the black light! Then we can hang out and watch anime, or read fashion magazines!"

"Fashion magazines? Yes! A fellow fan of fashion!" Bumble leaped. Bubbles kicked Bumble away and smirked, "No…You guys…This is the only way…"

Bumble growled, but then jumped at Bubbles and hugged her, "Stop being complicated to your friends!"

"Wha-wha-wha desu wa!?!" Bubbles sparked out. Bumble looked at Bubbles, who had black light shooting out of her. Bumble closed her eyes, feeling the black light going inside of her, and white light leaving her.

"Ah! Bumble will turn into a monster at this rate!" Buttercup pointed out, charging towards them. Buttercup stopped and hugged Bubbles, beginning to cry.

That's when Blossom noticed something. Buttercup's white light was pulling the black light from Bumble and causing the white light to rush into Bubbles. Blossom dashed to the girls and hugged them, causing a huge surge of white light to rush into Bubbles and causing the black light to leave Bumble.

When the light had gone to their respective points, everyone collapsed onto the building. Tears of happiness flowing down their faces.

Moments later, Ami jolted up, with a startled expression on her face. Although, she had jumped up so fast and rough, she had lost her balance and smashed onto the floor face first.

"Yeow! Where am I? What happened!?" Ami whined. Ami glanced around and saw that she was inside some sort of lab.

Momoko walked up to Ami and bowed respectively. Then, Momoko smiled, "Hello, we haven't properly met. I am Momoko Akazutsumi, otherwise known as Blossom!"

Ami shook her hand with hesitation and replied, "Uh…Hi…Haha, I wasn't aware the Powerpuff Girls Z had real identities. Pleased to meet you, Momoko-san. San is ok, right?"

"Sure, sure!" Momoko nodded happily. Kaoru approached Ami, a huge grin developing on her face, as she introduced herself, "I am Kaoru Matsubara. I am also Buttercup."

"Wow, that's awesome. Buttercup was always my favorite Powerpuff Girl Z, Kaoru-san." Ami bowed, with a grin on her face as well. Kaoru showed embarrassment on her face, but just laughed.

Miyako approached Ami, who flinched back. Ami stood straight and then asked, "Are you Bubbles?"

"Yes…" Miyako answered, "But my friends know me as Miyako also, Ami-sama."

"Ah! No!" Ami said, in a somewhat aggravated tone, "You are Miyako-sama. I thank you for giving me the opportunity to experience something that not all people get to experience. Miyako-sama…Thank you…"

Ami dropped her knees to the floor and bowed all the way. Ami looked up, as if expecting a signal. Miyako looked like she wanted to tell her to stop being so flattering. But Miyako nodded and said, "Ami-san, you can stand."

"Thank you, Miyako-sama!" Ami leaped to her feet. Ami looked at the girls and began, "I am Ami Telatsu. Haha, I guess I'm also Bumble. Well, I enjoy repairing machinery and fashion. And you guys? What do you guys like?"

"I love fashion as well, Ami-san," Miyako smiled, twirling around. Miyako picked up a fashion magazine and stated, "In the lab, we are allowed to read as much fashion magazines that we want."

"I love sports!" Kaoru smirked, "And we can watch as much sports channels as we want!"

"I do like me some soccer…" Ami shrugged. Kaoru's eyes gleamed as she cheered, "Alright!"

"Oh oh oh!" Momoko jumped up, "I like manga and being a super heroine! Oh, and I also like sweets! Lots and lots of sweets and in the lab we can eat as many sweets as we want!"

"Hm…I like pocky!" Ami smiled. Momoko nodded and replied, "I do, too!"

"Wow…I guess I might like it here…Thank you guys for welcoming me…" Ami smiled. The girls chatted on, unknowing what new adventures awaited them…

Meanwhile, Him was throwing a tantrum as he saw Ami being welcomed into the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"No!" Him yelled, slamming his hands onto a dusty table, "They weren't supposed to get a new member! They were supposed to perish!!"

Him glared at Ami through a window-like portal, and grinned.

"Her light…Is still grey…" Him laughed, beginning to roll on the ground laughing. Him smiled deviously and decided aloud, "Well…I think I can change that…"

"But later…" Him said, killing the oblivious anger in the atmosphere, "For now…I am hungry, and my favorite exercise program is about to begin…"

Him disappeared into a room, laughing as his figure disappeared…

**END OF EPISODE 1: Oh No! Miyako-chan and the Humble Bumble!**


End file.
